The present invention relates to a tailgate of the type of those fixed in the back of delivery and/or transportation vehicles for the purpose of facilitating the loading of heavy and/or bulky products, possibly permitting the use of elevating carts for the handling of said products.
Such tailgates are generally formed by a lift frame carried by a beam secured by cheek plates to the body of the vehicle and carrying a platform which often is foldable.
The lift frame is subject to the action of a jack so as to be displaced from a position in which the platform it carries rests on the ground to a position in which said platform is at the level of the floor of the vehicle.
Said jack is secured at one of its ends to the beam and at a point of the lift frame generally close to the attachment of the platform at its other end.
A tilt jack connected to the beam and to the platform permits changing the inclination of the latter so that it will always be horizontal, when loading and unloading, in the course of the displacements between the ground and the floor of the vehicle.
Numerous arrangements have been proposed for positioning such a tailgate under the body of the vehicle when it is not in use, notably when the vehicle moves, or when loading or unloading is to be done without using the tailgate.
Such a position, which we shall call road position, permits retracting said tailgate so that it does not constitute a protruding part dangerous to the safety of other vehicles or of pedestrians. At present, all arrangements that have been adopted are costly as they require the use of at least one additional jack, and some require much available space under the vehicle, while for others it is necessary to adapt a plate extending the body of the vehicle.
The present invention strives to propose a tailgate which can fit under the vehicle, is easy to use, is compact, and compares in price to the conventional tailgates.